Land rolling is a common agricultural practice. The present invention features a novel portable field roller device. The device of the present invention can help stop wind erosion and help retain moisture and nutrients in soil. In some embodiments, the device of the present invention can help stop or reduce the growth of pigweed (e.g., Amaranthus palmeri (Palmer amaranth)) and improve crop yield.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.